


A Brave New Starlight

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: James Fidelis is patrolling Mor Dhona with his fellow friend and Crystal Brave, Wilred Glasse.After hearing the news from Wilred that apparently Commander Leveilleur is about to make an announcement that evening regarding the Starlight celebrations, making James devastated.Returning back from their duties, they meet with the captain, receiving orders to change into a new dry garb. James feels awfully awkward and cannot control his feelings.





	A Brave New Starlight

It was a cold morning in Revenants Toll as James walked outside in his Brave uniform. For a moment he shivered, these uniforms might keep some of the cold out, yet it still felt like he fell into a very cold lake. A chuckle escaped his lips, however, when he playfully made a few quick breaths to see it evaporate in the air. Rubbing his hands together, he made his way to the area he was to patrol along with Wilred. 

The two had been inseparable the moment they noticed they joined the same cause. Most of the duties they now shared, and they used this time to speak of older days when James was to visit Little Ala Mhigo on his duties at the Flames.

“Morning, Jimbo!” the voice of Wilred came from the entrance of the Seventh Heaven. “Slept well?” The fellow Midlander yawned asking this, and James smiled back.  
“I have, yes. You still seem pretty tired.”  
“Eh, nothing to worry about, let’s do our rounds and get back inside, I’ve heard the Commander has an announcement to make.” Wilred adjusted his hat a mere moment before walking off to their assigned route.  
“An announcement?” James rocked his head as he followed his friend. “What about?”  
“Something about Starlight, and how it is around the corner.” the teenager explained. “Don’t question me any further though, I know nothing else about it.”  
“Right.” James pondered and looked over to the rocky crystal outcrops covered in snow. “Whatever it is, let’s hope it’s not something dreadful.” 

After having caught the Ivy, and ending the grasp she had on the Immortal Flames, James certainly could take a rest. Starlight certainly was a nice time to do so, it would be sad if he couldn’t celebrate it. But then again, who was he fooling? The past five years he had barely celebrated it. The pain was just too much. Spending the holiday alone with his chocobo, often declining the Hawthorne family, when they asked him to join. It just never was the same. 

His Starlight was celebrated as a combination of Starlight and Winter’s Knell, because of his Highlander father who liked to keep his tradition going as well. According to James’ mother it took a while before both were satisfied on how to celebrate both at once. 

A faint smile formed on James’ lips as he began to recall how he and his father always tried to make the biggest snowman they could make. Throwing snowballs at it, chanting the same line over and over. ‘Winter is coming.’  
How often they found themselves playing in the snow, when James turned his snowballs from the snow man over to his father. His mother coming out of the house witnessing them, then eventually joining in, before they all went back inside and enjoyed a lovely dinner together. 

A sigh escaped the young adult, and Wilred took a notice of it.  
“Something wrong?” the teen asked curiously, and even stopped in his tracks.  
Looking away from his friend, James shook his head. It wasn’t the time, nor place to share the memories of old days past.  
“Fine, I won’t pry.” Wilred shrugged and walked on. James stood still for a moment, trying to push these memories away for now. He was on duty after all, and the faster they got it done, the quicker they could be warm again in the Rising Stones. 

By the time the two had finished their patrol and got back to the Toll, the evening had already fallen and more snow had begun to fall. Rushing inside, they both chuckled as they slapped the snow from their uniform.  
“Ah, there you are.”  
James looked over, and the cold he felt before suddenly disappeared immediately.  
“Anything to report?” Captain Ilberd walked over, and smiled weakly as he witnessed Wilred wiping off the last specks of snow. 

A flinch of nervosity sprung through James’ body, and quickly he saluted the captain.  
“Nothing out of the ordinary, captain!” his face went beef red, and he just couldn’t make any eye contact with the man at all. Ilberd raised his eyebrow and looked back over to Wilred, not thinking much of James’ weird behaviour.  
“Aye captain,” Wilred followed suit with the salute and made a strong nod over to the captain. “Just a few adventurers passing, nothing suspicious.”  
“Good.” the captain now smiled and made a firm nod back to the duo. “Then I suggest you warm yourselves up.” 

Wilred already walked off after these words, but James just seemed frozen on the spot.  
“Well then, what about you?” the captain asked confused and once more the young adult made a jump.  
“Y-yes captain.” he blabbered out, before heading to his room to get himself out of these wet clothes. 

Slamming the door shut, and pressing his back against it as if he was holding someone back to enter, James took a few quick breaths to calm himself down. His body temperature was through the roof and releasing himself from the door he began to strip off his uniform to find some cold. Why… why always when he saw the captain he felt so off. When he eventually was pacing around in his underwear, he noticed that it wasn’t just the warmth he was experiencing. 

Looking down, he felt awfully embarrassed. Giggling nervously, he held his hands in front of his bulge, trying to hide it. Stepping over to his trunk, he quickly opened it and dressed himself back up, in the meantime struggling to hide the hard on he was experiencing.  
“Go away, go away, go away.” he was chanting, feeling more and more embarrassed as time went on. 

A knock was heard at the door, and James turned around in a flash, his eyes showing fear. If someone were to walk in, it would make for an awkward display.  
“Fidelis, are you almost finished?”  
James was close to groaning in misery, it was the captain.  
“Commander Leveilleur is preparing to make his announcement any second, you wouldn’t want to miss it.” 

“I shall be there anon, captain!” James called over, and quickly clasped his belt to a close. Putting his jacket back on, he sighed of relief as it was covering the dreadful display. At least the captain won’t take a notice, nor would anyone else. They would properly listen to the Commander’s words. 

Opening his door, he saw that the captain was waiting for him. Widening his eyes in shock, he immediately felt his cheeks burn up once more.  
“That took you longer than usual, lad.” Ilberd looked over in concern and James smiled weakly, looking away shyly.  
“My apologies, captain.” he tried to speak plainly as he could as he closed the door behind him.  
“Are you sure you are well?” the Highlander continued to ask and James nodded heavily.  
“It’s just the cold is all.” he answered back, yet he still felt awfully stiff down below, and the captain walking him over to the bar area of the Rising Stones didn’t make it any less than it was. 

When they both arrived in the room, all the seats had already been taken. James shuffled over to one of the corners, tugging his jacket down nervously, even knowing no one could spot it anyways. To his dread, the Captain followed and stood next to him, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms. 

The blonde tried to focus on the Commander. The young Scion smiled over to his men and began his speech.  
He spoke with pride on how the case of the Ivy has concluded, and how she has now been rightfully dealt with. A few proud cheers came from the Braves, yet all James heard with a slight scoff from the Captain.  
The Commander spoke on how Starlight is close, and with nothing threatening on the horizon, we should take this time to celebrate this event. 

James’ attention immediately shifted away, and hung his head low. Once more his memories with his parents were brought up, and even when he was amongst a new kind of family, he felt dreadfully alone.  
The Elezen continued on how they were all granted leave if they wanted to visit family or close friends, which made the young adult feel even more devastated. How many will remain? Will he be alone this Starlight as well? A heavy sigh escaped from his lips, yet what he didn’t pick up on, was how the Captain looked down on him, noticing his dread. 

The man now connected the dots, this must be why the lad was feeling so dreadful all day. It wasn’t a week ago, when he himself felt slightly depressed over this issue. Then having the private come over to his room, concerned. Learning how James lost his parents, the same way he lost his wife and children. The lad had nowhere to go to. 

The Commander finished his speech, leaving many Braves in high spirits. Some were already happily telling tales to their fellow comrades on where they were going to plan to celebrate this event.  
James made a quick sigh before walking out of the spot he was at before, completely blanked out on his surroundings. He slipped away unnoticed and rushed back to his room. 

“James!”  
Stopping in his tracks, he turned around and saw Wilred rushing himself towards him. “Where are you off to?”  
“To bed.” he answered, trying to fake a yawn, but it came out worse than he expected.  
“You’re not fooling me this time,” the teen Midlander shook his head. “You’ve been acting strangely all day.”  
“Wilred I-” James started and bit his lip. Should he really tell him his troubles?  
After a quick sigh he made up his mind and looked right into the concerned eyes of his friend.  
“These cosy and warm days are something I do not look forward to.” he began to admit. “Ever since the Calamity I cannot find warmth and joy in Starlight anymore, or any event for that matter.”Leaning against the wall, he could feel his strength slipping, and his emotions being riled up.  
“You can always join me back at Little Ala Mhigo.” Wilred offered, but the young adult shook his head.  
“I appreciate the offer, but I just can’t.” 

Wilred crossed his arms, feeling slightly offended, but he knew how stubborn James could be and once more didn’t continue to ask anymore questions.  
“One day I’ll get through that thick skull of yours.” he then smirked and gave a nudge on James shoulder, who looked over with a sheepish smile.  
“I have no doubt you will.” 

Suddenly in the wake of his eye,Wilred saw Ilberd looking towards them, clearly surprised he caught the two in the hallways.  
“Now then, off to bed with you!” Wilred chuckled, trying to act as if nothing was wrong and pushed James over to the door of his room. “We can arrange it all when you’ve freshened up.”  
“Wilred what are you-” James was taken by surprise by this sudden change of mood. Trying to struggle back, he suddenly found himself pushed inside his own room, and the door closed down on him.

“Guess I will go to bed after all...” the young adult mentioned to himself, clearly annoyed. He sat down on his bed, picking up the hat he had thrown on it before. It still was clammy from the snow that fell on it before. Once more the young adult threw it away, it now ending up on the floor next to the table. 

Undressing himself once more, and sighing of relief that his previous shameful display had subdued, he snuggled himself into the warm blankets. His mind boggled with people he could spend the time with. Picking out his favourite comrades, hoping some might stay. Once more considering Wilred’s proposal as well. 

A soft sigh escaped his mouth and he tried to once more push any thoughts about Starlight away. Eventually, he went into a long and warm slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of a little short story of Starlight at the Crystal Braves.   
> The idea came to me as I looked over to older patch releases and noticed these patches of ARR (story wise) were all released around our real life holidays.   
> This will also give me a chance to explore both Starlight and Winter's Knell, and writing how James adapts to people who want to involve him in their celebration as well, after having declined for many years.   
> Although... he will mostly spend his time that evening with the captain. That much is true. 
> 
> If you enjoyed part one, do let me know! and as always, if you have any feedback of kudos to spare <3 they are appreciated.   
> Please look forward to part 2!


End file.
